Forced Admission
by Scifan
Summary: John and Teyla are captured and John is injected with a form of truth serum.


Forced Admission

A group similar to the Genii captures John and Teyla, while they are scouting a possible planet for Teyla's people to move too. They are both tired to chairs and facing each other. A man is also in the room with them and playing with some objects on a table across the room. He begins to approach John with a syringe. Both Teyla and John's open wide.

"You both do not seem to be people that will be willing to cooperate and give me any information that I wish to acquire. So this will guarantee that I will get what I want," The man smiles as he waves the needle in front of John.

John makes a face, "I don't know about that. Maybe if you ask nicely."

John releases a little groan as the man injects him with the solution in the vial.

"What are you doing to him," Teyla yells.

"Nothing that will harm him, but it will make him answer truthfully to anything I ask," the man smiles and walks out of the room.

John's vision starts to blur and squints to try to keep Teyla in focus. She can see his face lose its coloring and sweat begin to form on his forehead. She is now worried that the man was lying and has actually poisoned John.

"John? John, can you hear me?" Teyla asks with concern.

A week, small grin crosses his face, "Yes. I can hear you Teyla."

Teyla released a sigh of relief, "Good. I am glad. I'm sure once Atlantis doesn't hear form us that they will come and find us."

John giggles slightly, "I have no doubt they will. I'm just not sure if I can resist in telling him anything."

Teyla grows concern, "John, what do you mean?"

"Ask me anything. See if the guy is telling the truth. Something you know I wouldn't normally tell you," John says seriously.

Teyla is surprised by his request and tries to think of something simple. It takes a little while, but she finally thinks of question.

"Very well. I have question for you," Teyla says sincerely. "What were you thinking when we first met?"

John begins to chuckle like a schoolboy, "That's easy. I thought you looked _Hot_."

Teyla is shocked by his answer, "What? That is what you were really thinking?"

John nods with a sheepish smile on his face. He fights to keep his eyes open, but they feel heavy and he also struggles to keep his head up. Teyla is even more concern now for she fears that they man will come back and John will say anything.

"John, you need to do me a favor. Can you do that for me?" Teyla says directly.

John releases a sigh, "Anything for you Teyla."

"Yes, I know John. You would do anything for anyone of us in Atlantis…" Teyla blurts out.

John interrupts her and his words begin to slur, "Yeah… I would do anything for them, but I don't love them like I love you."

Teyla's eyes widens and she is speechless of a moment, "Did… did you just say that you… um"

John tries to hold his head up proudly, "I love you. Yes I did. I've always had feelings for you, but during this past year I've realized that I loved you."

Teyla is about to ask him more about his feelings for her, but she hears sounds outside of the room. The door is kicked in and it's Ronon, Lorne and Rodney. Teyla is relieved and they quickly begin to untie them. Ronon notices that John doesn't look well.

"Is Sheppard ok?" Ronon asks Teyla.

She shakes her head no and urges them to hurry before anyone returns. John hears Ronon's questions and smiles at him.

John takes a slow breath and softly says, "They gave me truth serum."

Ronon looks at Teyla with confusion, but before he can ask any questions Rodney jumps in.

Rodney looks at John with a smile, "You mean I can ask you anything you would answer truthfully?"

John nods his head slowly, "I already told Teyla that I love her. So, I guess I can…"

"Rodney! Now is not the time," Teyla reprimands him.

Rodney and Lorne are surprised and speechless, but Ronon tries to keep his smirk hidden. Lorne makes a motion for them to move out and Ronon and Rodney quickly carry John out of the room and Teyla follows. They fight any opposition and make it to the jumper safely. Once they get to the jumper Rodney couldn't resist any longer.

"You really told Teyla that you loved her? How come you never said anything before now?" Rodney asks.

John is beginning to get sleepy, "I was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same."

"Huh," is Rodney responds with a surreal expression.

John begins to drift to sleep, Rodney sit up front and Teyla remains in the back with John. She leans down so that her mouth is close to his ear.

"I do feel the same. I love you too," she whispers.

A small smile crosses his face and slowly fades as he falls asleep. While he lays on the bench Teyla sits on the floor to be next to him. Ronon turns to look in the back and sees Teyla's head leaning by John's. She is fast asleep as well.

Ronon turns to Rodney with a grin, "I guess you owe me a beer. I told you that one day get together."

Rodney just silently nods his head and remains speechless for the rest of the way home.

The End.


End file.
